The present invention relates to an aircraft environmental control system, and more particularly to a palletized arrangement therefor.
Aircraft typically include an environmental control system (ECS) with redundant air-conditioning ECS packs. The ECS packs provide essentially dry, sterile, and dust free conditioned air to the cabin at the proper temperature, flow rate, and pressure to satisfy pressurization and temperature control requirements.
The ECS packs are typically located under the wing at the center of the aircraft. Hinged access panels form the Outer Mold Line (OML) of the aircraft and provide access to the ECS pack. Although effective, this type of conventional pack mount arrangement may limit pack access from only one direction—upward from beneath the wing.